Tattered On My SLeeve
by Shadow J 728
Summary: In a world where Clary and Jace don't know they're Shadowhunters and their friends are losing the war against Valentine, Will Clary and Jace realize who they are or will they ignore all the signs to remain in contented bliss with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: AU- will stand for the alternate world and RW will stand for Real World! In the real world, Clary and Jace are in a trance like state moving around but unaware of everyone else around them, what happens physically in the AW happens in the RW. Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus are watching over them to make sure no physical harm comes to either of them.**  
 **Thank You, that is all Lol!**

AW  
Clary POV

Waking up with Jace every morning is the best feeling in the world! These last two years together have been amazing; I couldn't have imagined things could get any better, but tonight could make or break things with what I have to tell him. I seriously hope he'll be as excited and happy about this as I am.

Jace POV

I can't believe it's been two years with Clary already! My life couldn't be any better, tonight will change things forever, but I think we're ready to take the next step in our relationship and move forward. I've planned the perfect date for tonight; we're going to go to our favorite restaurant for dinner and then a moonlit walk down by the river. Checking the clock, I see it's almost three o'clock that gives me a little over two hours to let Clary get ready to go and make sure everything is in place.

Dashing up the stairs I make my way to our bedroom to see an empty bed, but I hear the shower running. Making my way to the bathroom, I can see my beautiful redhead rinsing the shampoo from her hair. My pants grow tighter as I watch the water cascading from her hair down her bare chest and flat stomach. As I look at the water flow down her body, I can't help but picture a bump protruding out from her belly with my baby growing inside; I can't help but imagine our future together, little rugrats running around with her beautiful glowing green eyes and angelic laughter, I couldn't picture a better future for us.

Clary jumps startled seeing the figure standing in the doorway watching her shower, pulling the curtain aside her racing heart settles seeing that its's just Jace standing there.

"JACE! You scared me! Next time make some noise, so I know you're there at least!" Clary reprimands me while chuckles and shake my head with a smile.

"Sorry Love, just came to check and see that you were awake and to let you know to get ready because we're going to dinner in a little," I say making my way over to the shower.

"Alright I'm almost done in here, and then I can get dressed. When are we leaving?" She asks continuing to scrub her body, only slightly driving my wanton need, I subtly adjust myself.

" We've got a few hours before we need to leave so no need to rush, though I need a shower too before we go," I say staring at her, and not in the eyes.

"Well if we've got that much time to kill why don't you join me in the shower, and we can take care of that problem you're not so subtly trying to to hide from me," Clary says a devious smile playing on her lips.

I waste no time undressing and joining her in the shower. Running my hands agonizingly slow down her slippery arms skimming the sides of her breasts gently and kissing her passionately. I continue to slide my hands from her sides to Clary's lower back and across her bare cheeks before I hook them below her knees and lift her to straddle my waist, gently pushing her into the shower wall.

"Jace, please! No teasing! I need this!" Clary moans into my ear.

Unable to control myself I thrust into her a deep guttural groan escaping my lips, a loud moan escaping Clary's as she throws her head back against the wall and rolls her hips into mine. Moving in sync with each other we develop a steady heated rhythm, hands exploring each other's bodies and moaned names escaping our lips, contented bliss, that's what this was, perfection.

RW

Magnus POV

Two years without Jace or Clary has been pure hell! Alec Izzy and I have been stuck in Alicante in the Herondale Manor with no contact to the outside world. Watching Clary and Jace live their days in an alternate world is depressing, they're so happy and have no cares in the world except each other, but we're sitting here trying to pull them from their happiness, but we need them, without them, we can't win this war and Valentine has stopped at nothing to try to find them!

Lost in my own world, I didn't hear the commotion coming from the main floor of the Manor, and a hoard of demons swarmed into the library lead by none other than Valentine. Alec, Izzy and I spring to our feet bracing ourselves for their initial strike.

"Please, just give me Clary and Jace, and no one needs to get hurt. Your lives can be simpler, and I can get on with my take over." Valentine said sounding bored with the conversation. He knew damn well we wouldn't give him Jace or Clary.

"Over our dead bodies!" Alec snarled drawing his bow string sending an arrow flying through three demons to Valentine's right side, while Izzy's whip cut through the other three on his left, leaving only Valentine standing in the center of the room. Valentine looked around him somewhat startled and growled viciously charging Alec. My world stopped at that moment seeing Valentine charge the love of my life. Anger bubbled to the surface as I conjured all of my power and rage into a single blast of energy directed at Valentine, releasing my ability a bright light flashed through the room as Valentine was sent spiraling into the opposite wall and through it. Alec looked at me shock and wonder strewn across his features as a bright smile spread across his face. Izzy ran to where Valentine lay in an unconscious heap blood seeping quickly down his side where a metal rod protruded from his chest.

"Now maybe we can break Clary and Jace out of the spell!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Yes, maybe," I said somewhat disappointed; I hated to ruin their perfect life.

AW

Clary POV

Once Jace and I were finally able to finish our shower and actually get clean I had a little under an hour to get ready for dinner with Jace and prepare myself to share my exciting news with Jace. I still just hoped he would be as excited as I was about it all.

I decided to wear the beautiful green chiffon maxi dress Jace had gotten me for Christmas. I left my hair down in loose ringlet curls and went light on my makeup only applying a little eyeliner and red glossy lip balm. Checking the clock, I noticed I had fifteen minutes until we had to leave, so I strapped my black heels on and grabbed my clutch containing the positive test and made my way downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I noticed Jace standing in front of the hall mirror practicing what looked like an important speech and I wondered what could be so important, nothing but the worst came to mind, like him breaking up with me or telling me he has been severely ill. Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I forced a smile on my face and made my presence known.

"Wow, don't you look fancy," I said admiring Jaces black dress slacks and white button up shirt.

"Nothing compares to how beautiful you look," Jace said skimming my body from my eyes to my toes and back up, before leaning in and kissing me deeply.

I blushed furiously returning his kiss smiling inwardly. Jace took hold of my hand squeezing gently and pulling me to the front door. Jace and I walked down the street hand in hand towards our favorite restaurant, and I couldn't contain the ear to ear smile that was spreading across my face. Things were so simple and perfect now, and no matter how tonight turned out, I would always be able to keep a piece of this perfection, well for the next eighteen years at least. We walked up the stairs and into the restaurant, oddly enough it was fairly deserted except for the staff and host for the night, Takis was usually always crowded especially on a Friday night. Jace and I were seated immediately in the center of the restaurant at our favorite table, lightly lit by candles with gentle piano music flowing through the restaurant.

"Jace this is wonderful! The perfect dinner date! Did you rent the entire restaurant for the night?" I asked half joking.

"Yes," Jace said sheepishly a light blush forming on his cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head at him, leave it to him to make it completely perfect. Spending an entire evening in our favorite place with just each other.

"It's wonderful Jace; nothing could make this night more perfect," I said grinning happily.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Jace grinned raising from hid chair and dropping to one knee in front of me smiling.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, you complete my world. You keep my big ego in check; you make every day worth waking up to, you drive me crazy with all your art supplies scattered around the house, but you're always there when I need someone to talk to and you the other half to my soul. Clary, I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I will love you then. So will you Clarissa Adele Fray marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?" Jace said producing a gorgeous diamond ring from his pocket.

Words wouldn't form as tears sprang to my eyes, so I did the only thing I could and nodded my head vigorously flinging myself into his arms hugging him tightly. Jace squeezed me back kissing my hair a huge grin plastered to his face as he slid the ring on my finger

"Clary you have no idea how happy you've made me! Nothing could make me happier at this very moment." Jace said as we both slid back into our seats never letting go of the others hand.

"Well, then I hope what I have to tell you changes your mind about that," I said reaching into my handbag and grabbing the test. Jace looked at me curiously as I pulled my hand back out. I slowly slid the test across the table to him unable to look him in the eyes. Jace released my hand and picked up the test without saying a word.

Jace POV

Picking up the test Clary slid across the table to me set me in shock. The test read positive, and I couldn't have been happier at that moment. Glancing at Clary, I noticed she wasn't looking me in the eyes, probably afraid of how I would react. I smiled gently and stood from my seat and walked around the table kneeling at her side.

"Clary, Clare look at me," I said turning her face to look me in the eyes. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes, reaching up I wiped away her tears and smiled softly at her. Placing my hand on her stomach, I grinned wider.

"Clary you have no idea how happy you've made me! You were so right, what you told me out does my proposal a million times over! My beautiful fiance` is pregnant with MY baby! Nothing could be better than that! I love you so much Clary, and you too Peanut." I said placing a kiss on her stomach wrapping my arms around her hugging her to me.

Nothing could destroy this happiness I thought. Looking up from Clary's stomach, I saw what looked like a guy around my age, tall with dark black hair and electric blue eyes standing outside with a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across his back. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew him from, but when I looked again, he was gone. Must have been my mind playing tricks on me, but I decided that I wouldn't ruin this night by saying anything to Clary.

"Let's get some food for you and Peanut and then get home; we've got some remodeling to do now!" I said sliding into my chair smiling widely at Clary and motioning for the waiter to bring our food. I can't wait to start our new adventure together!

RW  
ALEC POV

I could swear Jace was looking at me this time instead of through me. I wonder if the spells wearing off with Valentine hurt. I'd have to talk to Magnus about it, but what's more important, I have to tell them about Clary's pregnancy!

 **Authors Note!**

 **Well here's the first chapter! Please Please Please tell me what you think! Hope you all liked it! Sorry it took so long to get up!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE! HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY, LOTS OF STUFF GOING ON AT HOME AND WORK! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL AND STILL LOVE MY STORY TO DEATH AND HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A LONGISH UPDATE. IM WORKING ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND WILL GET THEM UP ASAP! SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! LOVE YA**

 **\- SHADOW J**

RW

Alec POV

I ran as quickly as I could through the winding halls of the Manor towards the library in a rush to tell Magnus and Izzy about my moment with Jace. Barreling through the library doors nearly breathless Izzy and Magnus's heads shot up worry lacing their features.

"Alexander! Is everything okay?!" Magnus yelled jumping from his seat blue sparks erupting from his fingertips, ready for a fight.

"No, Yes everything is fine, well sort of," I said deadpanning, how do I explain this to them and make them understand?.

"Jace realized I was watching them tonight. He and Clary were hugging, and I was looking at them from a distance as usual, and Jace just looked up and locked eyes with me. That's not what could be wrong though, we all know there was something Clary was hiding and never could figure out what, and we all knew Jace was proposing tonight. Clary is pregnant! Jace noticing me and realizing my existence was a huge progressive step to pulling them from this horrific spell, but Clary being pregnant could not come at a worse time. What going to happen if they do come out of the spell and don't remember anything that happened in their alternate world? The effects are still going to be the same Clary is still going to be pregnant and have to deliver a child into this world, who Angel knows if she's going to accept or even want. What are we going to do?!" I said rambling on and on unable to control myself. Izzy and Magnus just stared open mouthed at me struck with surprise.

"Well, all we can do is wait it out for now. Hope that they'll come out of the spell and that they remember everything because if they don't things are going to get messy. In the meantime, I'll research ways of retrieving memories from an alternate world spell in case we need it." Magnus said trying to maintain his level-headedness.

At this point, the only thing we could do was pray they remembered everything and the Magnus wouldn't need his memory spell. The last thing they needed was to be put under any more spells!

AW

Jace POV

After dinner, Clary and I decided to head home instead of taking our walk on the beach. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that all my dreams were coming true. Marrying the woman of my dreams, with a beautiful piece of each of us due to make their appearance in a few short months. Though I couldn't be happier, something just didn't feel right; I couldn't get that man I saw earlier out of my head. He'd looked so familiar, but for the life of me, I couldn't place where I'd known him from, perhaps after a good nights sleep, I'd remember.

After getting home Clary and I changed and got ready for bed.

"Jace are you alright?" Clary asked crawling into bed beside me.

"What? Oh yes, I'm alright, just deep in thought I guess." I said peering down at her smiling briefly.

"Alright, you just seemed very distracted tonight on the way home, I just want to make sure this isn't all too much for you," Clary said sheepishly averting her eyes from mine.

"Clary, don't dare think that I am anything other than ecstatic about all of this! I am beyond excited for the next step in our lives. I just can't get that guy out of my head from earlier. I know I know him from somewhere, I just can't place him." I said sounding tired and annoyed.

"Describe him to me, maybe I know who you're thinking of and can help," Clary said sitting up.

"Well, he was tall, very tall, skinny but a built thin, and he had black hair spiked up messily, and ice blue eyes. I don't know why but he stood out to me, and I can't place where I know him from. It's really bothering me." I said thinking hard back to all the faces I've come across in the past few months, and no one was coming to mind.

"That is strange he sounds very familiar like I can almost picture him in my head, but I couldn't give you a name for the life of me," Clary said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll try to figure it out later, for now, we should get some sleep. You and peanut need as much as you can get." I said while Clary released a large yawn, a huge smile spreading across my face watching her smile at me sheepishly.

Reaching to my night stand, I turned out the light and turned back around wrapping my arm around Clary's waist as we settled into sleep. Placing my hand over her flat stomach I couldn't help but grin thinking that in a short while there will be a bump there, and then in no time, I'll be feeling kicks and nudges from our beautiful baby. Clary's soft snores let me know she'd already peacefully fallen asleep; it wasn't long before I followed after her into slumber.

CLARY POV

Looking at the alarm clock, I saw that it was around two thirty in the morning, a banging noise had woken me from a pleasant dream. Searching the room, I didn't see anything, so I slowly crawled out from under Jace's arm and started going room to room looking for the noise that woke me. Reaching the library, I noticed something by the window. Looking out he window, I saw someone standing there smiling. The man outside the window was somewhat tall but very different; he had a cat like yellow eyes, spiked black hair with what looked like glitter littering his spikes, he was Asian and dressed very fine. I should have been terrified that there was a man staring at me through our windows but, I wasn't he made me feel a sense of peace like he was watching over us. Nevertheless, I called for Jace to come and see.

"JACE!" I hollered loudly.

"Clary?!" Jace yelled as I listened to him running from room to room.

"I'm in the library, Jace!" I yelled back, keeping my eyes on the man outside the window to make sure he didn't disappear. Jace barrelled into the library with a look of horror on his face.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked rushing to my side.

"I'm all right, just look," I said pointing out the window towards the man standing there.

"Who the hell is that?!" Jace yelled staring at the man angrily.

"I don't know, but I don't think he means us any harm. Look there he's smiling at us, almost as if he's watching over us." I said still entranced by this man.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go find out just exactly what he wants," Jace said heading to the doors that lead outside.

Jace made his way outside and towards the stranger, but just as he reached where the man had been standing the man disappeared completely as if by magic. Jace looked around frantically and ran around looking for him as I observed out the window. Giving up watching Jace run like a chicken without a head, as amusing as it was, I turned to head back to bed. As I entered our bedroom, I saw the same man from outside sitting on our bed and let out a blood-curdling scream!

"Clary! Please stop!" The man said. How did he know my name?!

"Let me explain. My name is Magnus Bane, and whether you believe it or not, you know me, have known me for years! Just as you and Jace both know the man, you saw earlier. I mean you no harm, I am watching over the two of you. You're both friends of ours, but neither of you remembers anything, and the life you think you're living is a lie. I believe you know what I'm talking about, all of this feels so right and beautiful, but you feel like something is off about your whole world." Magnus rushed out.

"Wait, your name it sounds so familiar, and I want to remember you but I can't. Please tell me whats going on, what do you mean that we're living a lie?!" I questioned hysterically. Just as Magnus was getting ready to answer, Jace came running into the room.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jace yelled pushing me behind him protectively.

"Please settle down Blondie and just listen. I am trying to help the both of you." Magnus said smiling to himself as if this was all an old joke between the two of them.

"You'd better start talking and fast before I hurt you," Jace said. I'd never heard him speak this way, Jace had never been the fighting type.

"Ah, and there's the Jace I remember. Protective as always of my dear Biscuit, but I mean you no harm. I'm taking you have a conversation with me as an excellent sign! Now I'm going to hand each of you a weapon a sword of sorts, and I just want to see what happens when you each hold one." Magnus said, and like magic two swords appeared in front of Jace and me. The sword in front of me was more petite than the one in front of Jace.

Jace just stood there staring down at the weapons before us. I, on the other hand, bent down and lifted the hilt from the ground. As I brought the sword up, I immediately said "Raziel, " and the sword glowed to life and thrummed with energy. This felt right; this felt like home like it belonged in my hands and I knew exactly how to handle the sword. I tested the weight and the balance of the sword and began to swing it around like I'd practiced it a million times. With each swing a new memory surfaced, memories of me fighting and training, memories of demons and warlocks, vampires and fairies. The most precious memories of all returned though only after I set the sword down, memories of Jace and I training together, laughing with friends, Magnus, Izzy, Alec it all came back to me in such a rush I felt lightheaded and dropped to my knees panting heavily.

Looking up I saw Jace kneeling by me in the same position, panting with an awestruck look on his face, he must have remembered everything too, the good and the bad.

"Jace?" I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Clary!" Jace said rushing to my side and cradling me to his chest as I sobbed, out of happiness and sadness for the life I finally remembered, but also for the sense of peace that we had lost.

"Magnus?" I said looking up to him. He stood before us smiling with happy tears in his eyes. Slowly he sat before us and pulled us into a hug.

"How long has it been Magnus? The last thing I remember was being in Idris preparing for battle with Valentine." Jace said still holding me tightly.

"Two years, the war is still going on, and we're not doing well, we've been in hiding with the two of you trying to keep you from Valentine, and we succeeded until last night. Valentine came and attacked, everyone fine I swear, and we've got Valentine captured, but we worried about the two of you with how severely wounded he is. It seems as though his spell on the two of you was attached to his well being, which is why it's worn off, he's too badly injured for it to keep working." Magnus said in a rush.

"Where are Izzy and Alec?!" Jace asked.

"Wait here just a moment, and I'll go and get them," Magnus said standing and running from the room.

"Jace," I said looking up to him.

"Yes, Clary?" Jace said looking down at me with a strained smile.

"Does this mean that everything that happened while we were under a spell is a lie? Am I not pregnant and do you still really want to marry me or was that all the spell?" I asked beginning to cry again.

"Clary, Clary look at me," Jace said turning me to face him. "I don't know if you are still pregnant or not but, I do know that nothing in this world could make me want to marry you any less. I asked you because I love you and that will never change. I Love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I will love you then. That can never change." Jace said leaning down to kiss me. Meeting his lips with mine, I knew that everything would be alright, no matter what happened we would still have each other and all of our friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys sorry for the wait it's been hectic, but here's a little filler chapter until I can get the next one out. It's in the works now :-) So let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for the future of the story! I love your input so much y'all. Anyway ENJOY and Review! Thank You!**

 **-Shadow J**

Clary POV

Jace and I sat on the floor just holding in each other waiting for Magnus to return with Izzy and Alec. Thoughts continued to float around in my head, could it be possible that I really am pregnant? Would Jace be happy if that were still true or would he be as scared as I feel now? If I am pregnant how am I going to fight this war and destroy Valentine, Jonathan and the endarkened while trying to protect my unborn baby?! I started to panic as all these thoughts rushed to my brain sitting up suddenly I felt as though I couldn't get enough air to my lungs and began to hyperventilate and clutch at my throat giving Jace pleading eyes while clutching his arm.

"Clary! Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked panicked.

"Can't breathe," I managed to wheeze out while still breathing raggedly and trying to suck in as much air as possible.

"Relax, relax; you're having a panic attack. Just look at me and breathe, I'm here I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together, but you need to breathe. Look at my eyes," Jace said grabbing the side of my face and turning me to look him in the eyes. "Good, now breathe with me slowly. In through your nose," He said and breathed in slowly through his nose while I copied him, "Good, now hold it and slowly blow it out through your mouth." Jace said and demonstrated again, I repeated. "Good now let's keep doing that, in and out slowly." He said while moving his hands and rubbing small circles on my lower back.

Slowly I started to get more and more air into my lungs and stopped hyperventilating altogether. Looking up at Jace, I managed to give him a small thankful smile while resting my head against his chest and continuing to breathe slowly.

"Now, do you want to tell me what got you so worked up?" Jace asked.

"I started to panic thinking about if I am pregnant, what we're going to do," I replied sheepishly.

"Clary, don't worry about that! If you are then, we will manage it, and I will protect the both of you no matter what. I meant what I said in that alternate universe; I could not be happier that you're pregnant. The circumstances now are less than ideal, but I'm still happy nonetheless, that's our baby a piece of each of us growing in there and that means more than anything else in this world." Jace said looking down at me a small smile playing on his lips as he caressed my cheek gently with his thumb.

"You truly mean that Jace?" I asked a small smile making its way to my face as I looked up into Jace's eyes.

"Always Clary, always. It is you and me against the world, with maybe Alec Izzy and Magnus thrown in, but it will always be you and me against it all." Jace said leaning down to kiss my lips softly still caressing my face gently

A throat clearing surprised us, and we jumped apart. I was blushing a deep shade of red, while Jace just chuckled and looked up smiling as Alec, Izzy and Magnus stared down at us, huge smiles plastering their faces.

"Clary?" Izzy said hesitantly tears brimming her eyes as she waited for me to answer.

"Izzy." said smiling up at her. Before I knew what was happening Izzy had thrown herself at me in a hug and we toppled to the floor sobbing happily.

"Well, I see where I stand Isabelle!" Jace said sarcastically smiling wide.

"Oh get over here you big doofus!" Izzy said pulling Jace down with us, who pulled both of us into a bear hug and laughed happily.

"You have no idea how happy I am to not to have to watch over the two of you constantly. Honestly, it took the two of you long enough to come back to us." Alec said still standing in the doorway watching us roll around on the floor like idiots.

"Oh shut up Alec, you know you're relieved we're okay and happy we're back. Don't pretend you're not." Clary said playfully glaring at him. Alec just nodded and laughed in return.

"Alright, well we should all get a good nights rest tonight and tomorrow we can figure out what we; re going to do from here," Magnus said, always the voice of reason.

"Promise me you won't disappear on me again," Izzy said pulling me tighter against her.

"I'm not going anywhere, but to bed with Jace Izzy, I promise," I said hugging her back.

"Okay," Izzy said standing and offering me a hand up.

Izzy, Alec, and Magnus said goodnight and left the room leaving Jace and me alone for the remainder of the night. Sitting in our bed, I was still trying to wrap my head around everything that was happening. Tomorrow I would go to the store and get a test to figure out if I was still pregnant or not and then we would all go from there; there isn't much more else I could do until we knew exactly what was going on. I just hope that everything will turn out okay. Smiling to myself I reached over and turned out the light and willed myself to sleep.

Jace POV

I laid there still reeling from the night's events trying to get my barrings. Honestly, I'm hoping that Clary really is pregnant, I meant what I said I couldn't be happier that we were having a child and the current situation won't change that, it'll just make me fight harder for the both of them. Tomorrow I will start training again and come up with a plan to take down Valentine and his hoard of demons once and for all, no matter the cost.


End file.
